


Draco on the Road

by indievous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I needed to get over my writer's block, Powerful Hermione, Writer's Block, mention of luna and neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indievous/pseuds/indievous
Summary: Ffs that title is awful. Oh, well. Basically, Hermione drags Draco on a road trip and he's annoying and clueless as always. It's not long, but then again neither is my attention span. Hope you enjoy!





	

Draco absolutely detested the idea of what Muggles called a “road trip.” But Hermione insisted.

At least he was able to shoot down her idea of inviting Loony and Longbottom. Merlin knows his head would implode on itself if he had to share such a small space with them. He didn't even want to think about it.

They (or Hermione, rather) picked a day when the weather was dry and the sun was warm and bright. With only enough clothes to last them a day or two, they set off in her mother's old hatchback for an unknown destination. Draco sighed as London's skyline disappeared into the distance and an array of fields and sparse trees appeared.

“Could we at least not drive directly into the sun.” He grumbled, fumbling for the visor. “I'd like to keep my eyesight, thanks.”

Hermione glanced quickly to the man who'd, for some strange reason, she'd fallen in love with. “It hasn't been an hour and you're already complaining. Shut up and enjoy the change of scenery, Malfoy.”

The blond man continued to grumble under his breath about the sun until she thrusted her sunglasses off her face and at him. Silence followed.

Much better.

Or at least it was until Draco got bored and started fumbling with the buttons on the dashboard. 

“What the bloody hell does this do-”

“Draco, there's no need to turn on the heat. It's nearly 33 degrees outside. I am sweating already.”

“I wasn't trying to turn on the heat-”

“Then what were you doing?” There was a sigh in her voice that was impossible to miss. Dating Draco sometimes felt like babysitting.

“Trying to figure out how to play some bloody music. It's too damn quiet in here.”

This time, she did sigh, and then reached over and pressed a large button marked “radio on/off.” Draco raised his eyebrows.

“Muggles.” He huffed, and fell into silence as the music took over.

Neither of them spoke a word again until night had fallen and Hermione began to feel tired. Thankfully they'd found their way into a small town by now, and she only had to drive around for a quarter of an hour before she discovered a dingy little motel. Draco would hate it, but oh, well.

Speaking of, he was currently asleep in the passenger seat. Hermione smiled as she looked at him. He was incredibly more handsome when he wasn't scowling.

“Draco,” She whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. “Come on. We're stopping for the night. Wake up.”

He grumbled as he stirred, grey eyes blinking lazily until they focused on her. “Where're we?”

“A motel. I'm tired. Let's go sleep in a bed.”

Draco nodded groggily and stumbled out of the car. She met him in front of it with their bags in tow, and blushed slightly when he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

“Let's do this again sometime.” He whispered, still not completely conscious. 

“I thought you hated it.” 

“I'm with you,” he admitted, and gently pushed her toward the entrance of the building. “Anything is fun with you.”

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile still on her face.


End file.
